


Best Spot in the Universe

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fucking February 2018, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ace - Freeform, ace characters, ace relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking February 2018Day 23: Ace Relationships





	Best Spot in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This went from a simple idea to a bit more romantic than I intended it, but I like where it took me. Enjoy the happy Bucky feels! (Also props if you get the dog's name)  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

You meet in the park, one sunny day when Bucky’s dog, Cerberus, got away from him. Only to run up to you and flop, whining until you gave the run-away dog some love, ruffling his spotted fur. The over grown mutt, was clearly a charmer, you thought looking for it’s owner. Seeing no one in distress looking for a dog, you move to check the pup’s collar. 

The tag read:   
“I’m Cerberus   
I love to run away.   
Please call Dad   
###-###-####.” 

Laughing you pull out your phone, punching in the numbers while mumbling to the dog. The phone starts to ring as you notice a tall brunet man walking towards you from across the field. He has an irritated, yet amused smile on his face. He pulls out his phone answering it with a deep, “hello,” and a soft wave in your direction.

“Hi, you must be ‘dad’?”

He laughs, and boy you could get used to a genuine laugh like that. “Yeah, sorry about the big guy. He broke another leash.” 

“He’s no bother. Seems sweet enough.” By this time, Cerberus has moved onto your lap, pinning you to the ground with his weight. “Do you think he’s done growing?”

“I hope so, but I doubt it. Look at his paws, he’s gonna be a monster whenever he’s done.” 

You laugh into the phone, making eye contact with the handsome man you’re talking to. He makes his way to you, you both end the call while laughing. 

“May I?” He asks, motioning to your blanket. 

You nod, “Sure.” 

Cerberus merely barks a soft hello, a nice contrast to his size. 

The man sits, petting the dog, “Cerberus, have you made a new friend? It’s not polite to just sit on pretty ladies.” He chides in a cooing tone. Turning to look at you, with a smile, extending his hand to you, “I’m James, you can call me Bucky. I really am sorry about him.” 

“Nice to meet you, Bucky. I’m (Y/N).” you take his hand, in a firm but gentle shake. “He’s no problem, honest.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

You two, three really, had been inseparable since then. 

You’d spend your free time together, catching up on movies, going to Stark’s galas, taking dance classes only to have Bucky show off when his muscle memory takes over. 

Your favorite has to be when Bucky takes you to museums and art galleries. Wandering aimlessly, hand in hand, as you take in the various pieces and history. You both blend into the crowds, only small children noticing the assassin turned hero at your side. Besides walking with Cerberus, these are your favorite moments with Bucky. Moments when you can just be yourself. 

Today’s trip to the museum went longer than expected. Both of you getting wrapped up in the new exhibit. 

Your stomach rumbles its disapproval, hearing it, Bucky pulls a face, “Suppose we better get you fed, doll.” 

“Suppose you’re right.” You smile at him, “what sounds good?”

“I have something in mind.” His cheeky smile is back, the one you love, the one that usually means trouble. 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” 

“You’ll see.” He tugs you toward the door, out onto the street and hails a cab, only to give the driver the address for the tower. 

“Left overs?” you question, as your stomach rumbles again. “Or did you already call it in? I saw you on your phone you know. You’re not as sneaky as you think you are.” 

“I’m not sneaky?” Bucky asks in mock hurt. 

“You are,” you mumble as you rest your head on his shoulder. “Maybe I’m just getting used to your tells.” 

“That’s no good. Can’t have just anyone knowing my tells.” He presses a kiss to your hair. “Makes you very dangerous, doll.”

You giggle at his serious tone. 

“Good thing I like keeping you around.” 

Once you get to the tower, Bucky pays the cabbie, and you head inside. You go to press the button for Bucky’s floor only for him to take your hand and guide it to the top most button and press it. 

“Buck?” 

“Just wait.” His smirk from earlier has returned. 

“You’re not going to throw me from the roof cuz I know your secrets, are you?” You joke, tugging on his fingers to pull him into a hug.

“Not exactly no.” He says wrapping his arms around you. 

“Hm, not exactly. That’s comforting.” 

The floor numbers fly by on the screen above the doors. 

“Almost there. Now, can you do me a favor?” 

“Only since you’re not throwing me off the building.” You smile, “what’s the favor?” 

“Close your eyes, doll.” 

Smiling you roll your eyes before closing them. “This good?” you ask, arching a brow. 

“Perfect.” Bucky says, placing his flesh hand over your eyes. He moves behind you to slowly walk you out. 

The chill from exposed roof hits you gently with him wrapped around you. You walk together a few more steps before coming to a stop. Bucky moves from you, whispering to you to keep your eyes closed. You shiver at the loss of his warmth but keep your eyes shut. You feel something heavy being draped around your shoulders, no longer feeling the chill, as Bucky wraps a blanket around you. 

“Open up, doll.” 

You open your eyes to see the roof of the tower covered in fairy lights and battery-operated candles. A large pile of blankets and pillows are graciously laid out by the small fire pit that’s already lit. There’s food and what appears to be champagne chilling in a small tub. 

“Bucky!” You squeal lightly, taking in the site before you, still not fully believing it a reality because of its peaceful beauty. “How did you do all this?” 

“You remember how Clint owed me that favor?” Bucky smiles, taking your hand and walking you towards the food and pillows. 

“So that’s what you were doing on your phone.” 

“Yep. He texted me to let me know it was all set up.” 

You sit and both dig into the various food set out, eating your fill. 

“So, what’s this all for, huh?” You ask, sipping more of your champagne. 

“Just wanted you to know how much I care for you.” 

“Bucky. Of course, I know.” You beam a smile at him. “You didn’t have to do all this just for me to know. I always know.” 

“I know.” He smiles genuinely, taking your hand. “And that’s why I have one thing left.” 

“Oh, really? I don’t see how this day could get any better.” Your words go soft, voice dyeing in your throat as Bucky pulls out a small velvet box from under one of the pillows. 

“I never thought I could even find someone like you. Well, I never though my dog would find me someone like you. I love that you don’t judge me, that you accept me for me. You make everything better, even in the worst of times. Days like today, I want this always with you. Will you be with me always? Will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

He opens the box, revealing a vintage inspired modern ring. A perfect compliment of your combined aesthetics. 

Your eyes water and you nod happily, words caught in your throat. Finally finding your voice, “Yes. Yes! Yes!” 

Bucky smiles, wrapping you in his arms again. You hold each other for a moment laughing and shaking lightly. Your mind still racing at what just happened. 

You pull away slightly, looking at him with teary eyes.

“Bucky.” 

“(Y/N), come ‘ere.” He says gently, taking your hand and slipping on the ring. “There. Now it’s official.”

“Well, would you look at that.” You breathily say, staring at your hand. Smiling you, you move closer to him, brushing your lips against his in a soft kiss. “Now. It’s official.” 

Bucky smiles into the kiss, lightly biting your lip before pulling away. 

“You must be crazy to want to keep me around.” 

“Naw, I just know a good thing when I see one.” 

“Fair enough.” You smile, tucking yourself into his side. 

“I have another question for ya, doll.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Hm. What do you say to some star gazing, fiancée?”

“I definitely like the sound of that,” you giggle as Bucky wraps his arms around you. Shifting his weight and pulling you closer, he lowers you both backwards into the piles of blankets. 

“Yep, this is the perfect spot.” Bucky says, letting out a content sigh, squeezing you a little more. 

You snuggle into his embrace, “Perfect for the view?” 

“No. Just being next to you,” Bucky whispers, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

You smile looking into his eyes, “Best spot in the whole universe.”


End file.
